Broken Promise
by SorasRazorBlade
Summary: What if someone did in fact split Alexander and Nina but by doing so created a brand new human? With previous memories a young girl goes off on a search. How will Ed and Al react? What will the brothers do? Is there a new adventure awaiting them? Read and
1. Before Their Eyes

Broken Promise

Megan McBride

Full Metal Alchemist

Chapter One – Before Their Eyes

"Lalala… (sigh)" a young girl danced around on her tip toes. She stood in front of Central HQ. Her hair was relatively long with big bangs and a strand that stands up like Edward Elric. Her hair then split into two "dog ears" and long thin braids dropped to her knees. The color was like a mix of brick red and a medium brown. Her summer dress was white and black. The length was sort of un-modest for her age. Thin black spaghetti straps held the dress in place on her shoulders. Bows and chains decorated the front and back. Knee high black boots…long black arm warmers which came up to her shoulder were also apart of her attire. She wore a choker necklace with the exact symbol Edward Elric had on his red coat.

"I wonder if Little Big Brother is here" her faced took a worried expression. Her back and shoulder blades had a tattoo of angel wings which were a dark grey color. She walked into the entrance of the HQ.

"Hello, may I help you miss?" a military person asked.

"Um…yes. Could you show me where…uh…Edward Elric is?" she asked timidly.

"Uh, yea sure. Wait right here." He left through the back door behind the desk.

The young girl sat down on a nearby couch and looked at her surroundings. The man continued down a narrow hall and went inside an office where someone sat in a chair but turned away from the door.

"Hawkeye ma'am? There's a young girl here to see Edward but there's something bout her that seems off, do you want to show her to Edward or should I?" the man stuttered.

Riza Hawkeye turned the chair around to face her informer. "I'll go I guess." Riza stood up and followed the man out of the room back to the girl.

"Hello miss, how are you?" Riza bent down to be the girls size.

"Good…but I want to see Ed" the young girl said like she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok ok…well follow me then." Riza led her upstairs and to a door that had 'Elric' engraved on it. Riza knocked the door.

"COMING!" Edward called. Riza and the girl could hear Ed trip and fall on his way to the door. The girl started to giggle. The door opened and Ed stood there with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ed, this girl is here to see you." Riza patted the girl on the back. Ed looked down at her.

(More character POV's sorry )

Edward's POV –

She looks so familiar! But who does she remind me of…I cant think of a name.

She looked up at me with medium blue eyes. Riza walked away towards Mustang's office…I know those two are gonna end up together eww.

"Little Big Brother!" She leapt at me and hugged me around the waist. She called me… 'Little Big Brother'…Nina used to call him that…wait, no this girl couldn't be…or could she…NO! Nina was transmuted into a chimera and was destroyed! I felt the tears rise up in my eyes.

"Brother? Who was that?" I heard Al call from inside the room. The girl quickly released me and ran inside our room.

"Big brother! You promised you would come back and play with me! You never showed up! What happened to you guys! Why weren't you guys back there waiting for me?" She slurred her words, she was talking so fast.

I closed the door and I could tell Al had the same thoughts I did when he looked up at me.


	2. Nina!

Al's POV –

This couldn't be Nina…I mean wasn't she destroyed? Wasn't that her blood on that wall? What about her father!

"Could you let me speak to Ed for a moment?" the girl jumped up and allowed me to go to Ed. She sat down in the chair and started drawing.

"Ed! Is that…? But wasn't she…?" I tried to speak but I wanted to know for sure if that was Nina or not!

"Al, I don't know…but the way she knew us…how she knew you promised her you would come back to her…I don't know what to think…" Ed looked at the floor.

"But remember…the Shou Tucker chimera…he had that Nina homunculus…in the…." Ed interrupted me.

"But remember he said he couldn't get her exact soul back…he could only create her with his memories…maybe he couldn't get the real Nina's soul because she was still alive somewhere…." Oh yea…memories and soul attachments. That brought back a lot of thoughts…

"Oh…" the girl came up to us and showed us a picture she drew. She pointed to each person and named who they were and what they were doing.

"Here is Ed making me magic flowers…here is you sitting next to me watching…here is Alexander drooling (she giggled) that silly dog." It was in fact Nina…me and Ed both realized it after she said 'magic flowers'. I remember that moment perfectly.

"Nina…" Ed choked on the tears he was holding back. He always tried to stay strong even if it caused him to suffer deep inside his heart. He didn't want to show people his weakness…I heard him talk to himself how he wanted to stay strong for me…for Winry…and for all the people he cared for.

Nina turned around. "Yes, little big brother? Oh you want to see my drawing too?" she skipped over to him and explained her picture. I saw him clench his fists together.

"Al…Nina…I'll be right back…" and with that he quickly left the room.

"Where is little big brother going?" Nina tugged on my hand.

"He has to go get some fresh air" I said.

Edward's POV –

How can this be happening! I thought she…shouldn't I be happy she's still here…?

"Edward?" I turned around and there was Maes Hughes. Oh no…not the picture of insanity!

"I know I already showed you Elysia's picture twenty-five times this morning so I wont bother you with it till after lunch. (Big grin) But I couldn't help but notice you look upset…is there something wrong?" should I tell him the story…or just leave it alone and enjoy my time with her…

"No, I'm fine I just had to get some air…studying all of those research papers can be kinda overwhelming sometimes, ya know?" I lied.

"I bet. But that's why I have Sheska do the work for me (another big grin) but I bet its more for you and you brother to read all that stuff over and over again trying to find out more about the Philosophers Stone…I hope you boys can locate it." With that he gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked into the library. I let out a heavy sigh. I went to the water fountain, got a drink and returned back to the room.

When I entered I found Al jogging laps around the room giving Nina a piggy back ride. Like he used to back then. I smiled and closed the door behind me.


	3. note to readers

Omg Im so sorry ya'll! I had several more chapters typed up and my computer crashed. I got it to turn on long enough to learn that the virus scan found several Trojans and viruses. I probably downloaded to many AMVs xx. I'll try to get everything back up and typed. I'm trying my hardest to remember everything and my memory aint my best thing! I hope ya'll don't send Roy after me…flames of wrath…:runs ands hides:


End file.
